Beyond Destiny
by Jacqueline
Summary: No." Tess roared. "You can't do that. Nesado tell him he can't do that." Max felt his rage surge through him. He'd had enough of Tess to last ten life times. But what is he willing to do to ensure that she will never be a threat to Liz again?
1. Beyond Destiny

Disclaimer:  I don't own or have anything to do with Roswell the television show.  So don't sue.  I just couldn't help myself.  I love the characters so much that I couldn't help borrowing them.

Summary:  Max and Liz try's to get pass Max kissing Tess, but will Tess let them.

Rating:  R

Author's Note:  Please let me know what you think.  This is only the second fanfic I've written.

Chapter:  One: 

The Crashdown was crowded, but what did she expect, it was Friday night.  Liz looked at the crowded room and sighed as she removed the hair that was determined to blind her from her eyes.  'Thirty minutes and I'm out of here.'  She told herself trying to ease the tension from her exhausted body.  Taking a deep breath she turned from the congested room grabbing the food waiting on the counter.

He watched her every move, her every facial expression.  She was so tried.  He wanted to rush to her and take those heavy plates from her hands, but he knew he couldn't.

"Are you listening to me, Max?"  Michael asked irritated.

"Michael, I think we need to stop seeing aliens everywhere we turn.  Come on…why don't we for once concentrate on something other then the obvious?"  Isabel asked frustrated.

"Max!"  Michael demanded following Max's stare across the room.  "Dame it Maxwell.  Can you get your head out of the clouds for one moment?  This is important or do anything that don't have to do with Liz Parker mean anything to you anymore?" 

"What?"  Max asked shaking his head as if coming out of a daze.

"Okay, I give up."  Michael yelled throwing his hands in the air.  "It's pretty obvious that we're not going to get anywhere tonight so I'm out of here."  Getting to his feet Michael looked over at Liz then back to Max.  "What happens when we leave Max?  You need to seriously think about that.  If not for your sake then for hers."

Max didn't say anything as he watched Michael leave, but he knew he was right.  Hadn't he told himself the same thing over and over again?  The only problem is that no matter how much he wanted to stay away from her he couldn't.  Every fiber of his being cried out for her.

"Max, maybe he's right.  I know how you feel about her, but Michael has a point.  Your abscess Max and I don't think that's good for either of you."

"I know what your saying Iz, but I can't help the way I feel."

Taking a deep breath Isabel ran her hands through her hair.  "Look, I know how you feel…"

"No! You…"  He hissed in frustration.  'Why won't they just leave it alone?'

"Yes, I do."  Getting to her feet Isabel cut him off before he could finish what ever little speech he had planned to enlighten her.  She'd had enough.  All she wants is to say her peace and she was going to say it uninterrupted if she had to scream it at the top of her lungs in this crowded diner in front of everyone.

Leaning until she was a few inches from his face Isabel stared into his eyes.  "You've been in love with her since the first moment you laid eyes on her back in elementary.  I know you love her Max.  That's not what this is about.  All I'm saying is she's a nice person and doesn't deserve to be hurt again."

Max looked over at Liz then glared at his sister.  How dare she insinuate that he was going to hurt Liz.  Dame!  If anyone knew him it was Isabel.  How could she think…how could she think that he was going to…

"Max, I'm not saying that you're going to hurt her intentionally.  I'm just saying be careful you don't get in over your head."

"I know what your saying, Iz."  He repeated as he tried to cover the fact that she'd hurt him by smiling.

Isabel stood there for a few more seconds looking into his eyes.  She hurt him.  She could see it through the smile he pasted on his face, could see it in his eyes.  Sighing she placed her hand on his laying on the table.  Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do.  "Max, you're a good guy.  I know that and I know you love her, but sometimes loving someone isn't enough."

Liz watched as Isabel walked out of the door.  Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and headed to Max still sitting at the table.

"Hi."  She smiled down at him, running a finger along the edge of the table.

Max took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest.  "Hi."  He returned her smile.

Why can't she just let him go?  Hadn't she been through enough, hurt enough because of him?  A part of her wanted him to find his home and go back so that her life could return to normal.  But her heart, her soul needed to keep him here as long as she possibly can.

Grabbing the finger that was caressing the table in front of him Max brought it to his mouth kissing it gently.  Liz grasped at the sensation the slight contact created inside her.  Looking into his eyes she pulled her hand away.  Her heart was pounding.  She wanted to feel his lips on hers.  Wanted to run her hands through his dark hair and lose herself in the sensations running through her.

"Max…"  She whispered drawing the tip of her moist tongue over her suddenly dry mouth.

Max swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat threatening to choke him.  "Look, I think we need to talk."  His heart was throbbing in his chest.  He wanted to do more then just talk to her.  He wanted to pull her into his arms and taste her until there was no flavor left of her unknown to him.

Liz closed her eyes against the longing she encountered in his.  'I think we need to talk he'd said, but the desire radiating from him made it clear he wanted to do more then just talk.'

"Max, I don't think…"

"Liz come with me, just for a little while."  He said cutting her off before she could tell him no.  "Come on Liz you're off in the next twenty minutes, come with me."

The bell rung indicating her last order was ready and waiting for her.  Looking around Liz sighed.  "I've got to go Max."  She said as she turned and walked toward the back of the diner.

Taking a deep breath Max watched her go.  'God…what's wrong with me today?  I scared her.  Dame!  That's the last thing I wanted to do.'

"What's up?"  Maria asked when Liz stopped by the counter to pick up the food.  Maria looked over at Max staring at Liz as usual from across the room.

Liz followed her stare sighing.  "He wants to talk.'

Touching her arm Marie got her attention.  "So, what's the problem?  Isn't that what you want to?"

"God…Maria, that's just it.  I don't know what I want anymore."

"Look let me take this to the customer and you go catch your breath."  She said taking the plates from her hands.

"Okay, thanks Maria."  Liz said heading through the door that lead to the employee's lounge.

He watched her vanish behind the door.  Getting to his feet he started after her.  "Hold it lover boy."  Maria said grabbing him as he headed pass her.  "Where do you think your going?"  She asked him.

Max looked at her then at the hand holding him, keeping him from going to Liz.  "I need to talk to her, Maria."

"Max…"

"Look I know your trying to protect her, but you don't have to protect her from me.  I would give my life for her.  You know that."

Removing her hand Maria sighed.  Dealing with one alien relationship was hard enough without her trying to stick her nose where it obviously wasn't wanted.

"I know Max, I just don't want her hurt again.  This thing with Tess…"  Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a second.  "It's not everyday you find out that your boyfriends destine to be with someone else and catch them kissing after he declared his love to you."

"Maria…"

"We all know it wasn't your fault Max, but it didn't make her hurt any less."

"I won't hurt her."  He reassured her.

"Yea…sure…right."  Maria said, turning to head to the customer waving to get her attention.  "What ever you say Max."  She murmured walking away.

Max pulled the door slowly not wanting to frighten her.  Walking into the room he watched her.  She was sitting on the sofa, leaning back with her eyes closed.

"Are you afraid of me?"  He asked his voice a mere whisper.

Startled by his sudden appearance Liz jumped.  "Max how did…when did…" Taking a deep breath to calm the rapid beating of her heart.  "How long have you been standing there?"  She asked.

Walking over to the sofa Max sat down next to her.  "Are you afraid of me?"  He repeated.

"Why would I be afraid of you Max?  Should I be afraid of you?"  She asked.  She was nervous that's for sure, but was she actually afraid of him?  Yes!  Something inside her screamed at her.

"No!"  He almost shouted, but at the last second made his voice a whisper.  "God…Liz don't look at me like that."  He said in frustration, running his hands through his hair.  "I'm not some monster waiting to devour you."

"Max, I know you're not a monster.  I just don't think this thing between us is going to work.  You heard what your mother said.  She's your destiny, Max."   How can she tell him it was more then Tess being his destiny?  That yes a part of her was afraid of him.  Afraid of what she felt whenever she looked into his eyes, afraid the desire she saw there matched the desire coursing through her own veins.  Even here just sitting next to him, feeling the heat from his body next to her made her dizzy.

Max felt his heart slam against his chest.  His body was so in tune with hers that he felt her words as if she'd spoken them out loud.  His hands itched to reach out and touch her.

"Come with me please…I think…I think we need to…"  Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.  His body was on fire.  It demanded what he knew could never be.

"Talk."  She said.  Yes they needed to talk, but if she left here with him would they actually say more then two sentences to each other.  Not with the way her heart was pounding in her chest, not with the way her hands itched to touch, to feel his hard chest under them.

"Your shift is over."  He said looking at the clock.

She glanced at the clock.  "Yes, I guess it is."  Getting to her feet she looked down at Max still sitting on the sofa.  "Just give me a second to change, okay?"

"Okay."  He said smiling up at her.

TBC


	2. Beyond Destiny- Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  I don't own or have anything to do with Roswell the TV show.  So don't sue.  I just couldn't help myself.  I love the characters so much that I couldn't help borrowing them.

Summary:  Max and Liz tries to get pass Max kissing Tess, but will Tess let them?

Category:  Max/Liz

Rating: R

Author's Note:  Please let me know what you think.  This is only my second fanfic.

Chapter Two:

They sat in silences as they drove towards the desert.  Liz stole a glance at Max from the corner of her eyes.  He was so still, so quiet. 'What is he thinking?' She wondered.

Max stared straight ahead at the road.  God, what was he thinking driving her to a secluded area in the pretense of talking? Yea, they did need to talk, but at this moment his body wanted, needed a complete different form of communication.

He moved in his seat trying to easy some of the sexual tension rocketing through him as he opened his window.  Maybe some air will help cool his body temperature.  'Dame he should have taking the top off of the jeep.'

He had to make her see that they belonged together.  That no voice from the past was going to dictate to him who he can and cannot love.  That what they fell for each other can't be pushed a side like unwanted garbage.

Turning off the road Max drove for another twenty minutes before he stopped behind a group of boulders.  His heart was beating so fast in his chest he gripped the staring wheel trying to get control of the rapid desire surging through him.  'Your just here to talk to her.'  He told himself.  'Just talk."

Getting out of the jeep he watched her through the windshield as he made his way to the passenger side of the jeep.  Max extended his hand to her and waited for her to take it, his breath held tightly in his chest.  Afraid she would deny him.  When she placed her small hand in his he felt the air rush out of his lungs.

Grabbing the blanket he always keep in the back of the jeep in case of emergencies Max lead her to a clear spot on the ground and spread the blanket.  Liz sat her legs crossed, staring out into the darkness.

Sitting next to her Max took a deep breath.  This was going to be harder then he thought it would be.  "Liz, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happen."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Max, so there's nothing to apologize for."  She turned to look at him smiling.

Max felt the air leave his body with a swiftness that left him lightheaded.  His body ached to feel her, taste her.  Taking a deep breath he tried to return her smile.

"Yea, but I still ended up hurting you."  He said taking her hand.

Liz grasp, startle by the rush of sensations racing through her at the slight connection.  "Max…" She murmured.

Cupping her face between his hands Max gazed deeply into her eyes, his heart thrashing in his chest as he saw his need echoed in hers.  "Oh, God, Liz."   He groaned deep in his throat.  "I... want…need you."  He ate at her mouth wildly needing something only she can give him.  With a fevering frenzy he pulled her tightly against his hard body, wanting, needing more of her.  Moaning Liz gave him access to her warmth and he willingly took it.  Plunging his tongue into her mouth he tasted her leaving no surface unknown to him.

Wave after wave of sensations assaulted her.  Leaving no part of her unaffected by what Max was doing to her.  Moaning she pulled him closer to her aching body.  "Yes… Max… yes…" She heard herself moan when one hand left her face to cup her throbbing breast.

"I want you… now!"  He growled thickly, all control departing him, leaving in its wake a fierce, gut-wrenching need. 

His words washed over her as if she'd been drenched with a bucket of ice-cold water, bringing reality back with a force that left an agonizing pain in her heart.  "No… Max… no.  We can't."  She cried pulling away from him abruptly.  "I can't."

Uncontainable need, confusion, shock, hurt.  So many emotions emanated from him with such force that she closed her eyes, turning away from its source.  She squeezed her eyes tightly closed trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  

"Liz…"  Max moaned, his body aching with need for her.  "Tell me what you want.  What I have to do to make you see that I don't want to be with anyone, but you?"  He took a deep breath.  "That what we feel is right"

"You don't understand, Max."  She said crossing her arms over her sensitive breasts.

"Make me understand, Liz.  Please…"  Taking her shoulder he turned her to face him.  At the sight of her tears he groaned pulling her into his embrace.  "I hate this.  Liz, please… don't give up on us.  I don't think I could bare it if I lost you."  He murmured, his heart pounding with fear.

"How can you lose something that was never really yours?"  She whispered pulling away and getting to her feet.  "This…"  She pointed to Max, herself, the blanket, then back to herself.  "We were never meant to be.  Can't you see that?"  She cried throwing her hands in the air.

Max felt his anger simmer in his blood.  He wasn't going to let her destroy what was between them.  He couldn't let her destroy it.  Going to her he stood in front of her not daring to touch her, he was so angry.  Angry at her for letting what was between them go without a fight, angry at himself for not being able to control what was happening, angry at Tess for entering their lives and turning it upside down, angry at his so called world awaiting his returned.

How could they expect him to give up everything he has here to save a world he knows nothing about?  How could they expect him to love his so call people more then the people who cared for him here?  How could they expect him to give up Liz, his love, his heart, his very soul for someone he didn't even particularly like?

Grabbing her Max held her close to his heart.  He felt her body trembling as she held herself stiff in his embrace.  Turning her face to his he took her mouth wildly.  Devouring her as if he could find the answers to his questions through the contact.

The images started without warning.  A play ground, kids running and yelling, their eyes colliding.  She smiling at him, his heart stopping for a second in response.  Max sitting at a table in the diner watching her, hoping that she would glance his way just once.  Max standing over her, ripping her uniform open to reveal the gun shot to his view. His heart thumping in his chest with fear that she would die, with fear that by saving her he put not only himself in danger, but Isabel and Michael as well.  

Her head was spinning with all the emotions racing through her.  Liz groaned deep in the back of her throat as the images and sensations invaded her. Max touching her hair, caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand, pulling her to him for their first kiss.  Max asking if they were only friends, pulling her into him and taking her mouth wildly, hungrily.  Max pressing her into Michael's bed unable to stop touching her, tasting her.

She didn't want to feel his love for her.  Didn't want to hear him echo the words in her head.  "No."  She yelled pushing him away, her heart pounding.  'It doesn't matter if he loves you.'  She silently screamed at herself.  'This is about his destiny.  His 

destiny… with… Tess.'  Choking on a sob she covered her mouth with the back of her hands.

Max watched her his chest heaving.  He didn't try to stop the tears that suddenly sprung into his eyes.  He let them fall freely unashamed.

"Liz, don't do this… please."  He begged reaching his hand out to touch her, but when she took a step away from him he let his hand drop to his side.

"Don't touch me, Max."  She cried.  "I don't think I can do this if you touch me."

"Liz…" He took a step toward her.

"Don't!"  She said as she took another step back.

"No!"  Max roared fallen to his knees before her covering his face with his hands.  Didn't she know that she was tearing his heart out?  Can't she feel the agonizing pain spreading inside him like a fever?"

Liz watched him kneeling in front of her.  Her heart was braking, but what choice did she have.  He was not hers no matter what he said or wanted.  There was a reason Tess was here.  She completed the group.  She made them stronger.  She was his wife.

'Oh, God.' She screamed at herself silently.  Her heart felt like it was being torn from her chest.  She closed her eyes, turning away from the sight of Max kneeling in front of her sobbing.

"Why are you doing this to us?"  He demanded getting to his feet.  "Why are you making this harder then it has to be?"  Wiping the moisture from his face he went to her turning her to face him.  "Don't turn your back to me, Liz.  I want you to look at me.  Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me.  That you want me to be with Tess after everything we've been through together."

Placing his hand under her chin he pulled her face up to his.  Looking into her tear-felt eyes he caressed her cheek.  "Tell me Liz, tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't want me, don't burn for me?  That just the thought of me doesn't make your heart pound in your chest?."  Leaning over he brush his cheek against hers.  "Because I want you.  I burn for you, Liz.  And just the thought of you makes my heart pound in my chest.

Liz grasped at his words.  This is wrong, but God help her she loved him.  Loved him more then life itself.  "Max…"  She moaned pulling him toward her body, needing to feel him close to her.  "Max.."  She murmured pulling his head down and capturing his mouth with hers.

Groaning deep in his throat Max pulled her closer into his arms.  Taking control of the kiss he ate at her mouth needing to reassure himself that she was really in his arms again, really kissing him back with as much passion as he was kissing her.  Pulling her to the ground with him he laid her down covering her with his body.  Drawing away slightly he looked down into her eyes as he removed the hair from her face, caressing her cheeks.

"Liz…"  He murmured kissing her gently on the mouth before moving away once more.  Taking a deep breath he sat up drawing huge amount of air into his lungs trying to get control of his rapped passion.  "We need to talk."

Sighing Liz sat up and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from him.

"Liz…please don't turn away from me.  What you just said.  You were right."

Liz felt his words as if he'd stuck her physically.  Her own words was coming back to haunt her.  She felt the tears hovering in the back of her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall.

"I was… was right?"  She asked softly.

"Yes, you were.  I shouldn't have brought you out here like this.  Shouldn't have excepted you to… to just continue our relationship the way it was as if nothing happens between us to change it."

"What are you saying Max?"  She asked turning to look at him.  "That you realize that Tess is your mate after all?"  Liz held her breath waiting for his answer.

"God, no!" He yelled.  "You're the one I'm suppose to be with.  I love you.   I just don't want to take anything for granted.  I want you to know without doubt that we belong together.  I love you and only you."

"I know Max.  I don't know what happen just now.  Everything I've been holding inside me just came out and I couldn't stop myself."

Pulling her into his arms he rubbed her back.  "I'm going to do this right, Liz.  I need you to understand how much you mean to me.  How much I love you."

"I know you love me."  She murmured.

"I just don't want you to know it Liz.  I want you to feel it in every fiber of your being."  Jumping to his feet Max held out his hand and when she placed hers in them he pulled her to her feet.  "Come on.  Why don't I take you home."


	3. Beyond Destiny- Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"Wow, Liz get a load of that."  Maria said frowning as she pointed at the group of males hovering around Tess.  "It seems not only lover boy is affect by her bull."


	4. Beyond Destiny- Chapter Three B

Chapter Three:

"Wow, Liz get a load of that."  Maria said frowning as she pointed at the group of males hovering around Tess.  "It seems not only lover boy is affect by her bull."

Turning in the direction Maria was pointing, Liz felt her heart plummet in her chest.  "Yea,  well I've decided not to think about Tess at all."

"Okay, so when did this come in affect?"  Maria asked to Liz's back as she headed down the hall.

"See you in class."  Liz said waving her hand in the air goodbye.

Stopping at the door of chemistry Liz took a deep breath.  She stared at Max sitting there waiting for class to begin.  Her heart slammed against her chest.  What if this thing between him and Tess is beyond his control?  What if no matter how much he loved her it wasn't enough?

Max glanced up from the book he was pretending to read.  His eyes collided with Liz's letting her know without a doubt that he knew the moment she stopped at the door.  Heading slowly to the table she took a deep breath.

"Hey."  She murmured setting her book bag on the floor before she took her seat.

"Hey."  Max smiled up at her.

"The genetic material of all cellular organisms or what we like to call D.N.A.  Is it possible to exchange D.N.A. from one specie to another?"  The teacher looked around the room, hand behind her back as she paced in front of her desk.  "Yes.  It is possible."

Liz looked over at Max a knowing smile hovering on her lips. All heads turned towards the door as it was suddenly pulled open and Tess stood in the threshold a sweet angelic smile pasted to her lips. 

"Thank you for blessing us with your present Ms. Harding."  The teacher said as Tess walked toward her seat next to Liz.

"Your welcome."  She replied taking her seat.  Looking toward Max and Liz she held Max's eyes for a moment before turning her attention to Liz smiling.

All traces of a smile lift Liz's face as soon as Tess entered the room.  Glancing at Max she took a deep breath as she watched him look at Tess then glance at her before turning his head to the front of the class as if he were a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

She felt her eyes on her as if she was trying to see into her soul.  "He doesn't belong to you."  A voice screamed inside her head.  Swiftly turning to Tess Liz felt her eyes fill with tears.  "He doesn't really want you."

Cupping her head between her hands Liz closed her eyes shaking her head trying to remove the voice from her mind.

"Liz…Liz what's the matter?"  Max asked touching her arm.

Jumping to her feet Liz looked around her embarrassed by the attention she was bringing to herself.  But she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried.  Couldn't stop the words from echoing inside her head over and over again. 

"God Liz, what's wrong?"  Maria asked getting to her feet and going to her.

"I'm sorry."  She murmured looking at Max, her voice slurred by the emotions choking her.  "This isn't going to work."  She said as she ran out of the class.

"What the hell?"  Alex whispered covering his mouth with his hands as Maria ran after her.

Max ran his hands through his hair, his face blank of all emotions, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occur just moments before.  But inside a tide wave of emotions were surging through him.  His heart pounding he closed his eyes in an attempt to slow it's rapped trashing.

'This isn't going to work.  Isn't going to work.'  The words ricocheted throughout him causing his breath to lodge in his chest.  Squeezing his eyes tightly together Max cupped his face within his hands.  'What the hell just happened here?'

TBC


	5. Beyond Destiny- Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Liz stood in front of her mirror staring at her reflection.  'Could this stranger really be me?' She wondered.  Reaching up she ran her hand over her face.  'I'm so pale.'  Taken a deep breath she turned away from the image before her, degusted by the shattered figure staring back at her.   Looking down at her hands she suddenly realized that she was shaking, her whole body was trembling uncontrollably.  'Oh… God.' She murmured falling to the floor at the foot of her bed, her hands pushed into her hair, her legs drawn up tightly to her body.

'He doesn't belong to you!  He doesn't really want you!"  The voice screamed in her head.  'He doesn't belong to you!  He doesn't really want you!'  It screamed again.

"No!"  Liz cried against the loud, agonizing roar.

Jumping to her feet she ran to her window, down the fire escape.  Wiping at the tears blinding her Liz ran down the street.  She didn't know where she was going; she just had to get away from the four walls, which seemed to be closing in on her.  Her body heaving from lack of oxygen she grabbed at her chest.  "No… no…"  She sobbed.  "Max…no…"

Max laid on his bed his arms tossed over his eyes.  What the hell is going on?  After class he searched all over school for her, but she'd disappeared.  She even skipped her last classes.   Straight after school he rushed to the Crashdown looking for her, sure if he just had a moment with her he could make things right again, but her father had insisted that she wasn't there and that he did not know where she was.  So he'd waited all evening hoping that she would show up, but she hadn't.  He'd already left eight messages for her, but she hasn't returned his calls.  Max sighed.  He didn't even know what happen in chemistry to make her run out like that.

Never in his life have he felt this gut wrenching pain.  Not even when she was shot and he knew if he didn't heal her she was going to die.  Then she was just a dream, a fantasy far beyond his reach.  Now she's real and she actually love's him back.  Now he knew what if felt like to touch her soft lips with his, knew how right she felt in his arms, knew her scent as if it was his own.

"God."  He roared jumping to his feet he paced the room.  What the hell is going on with Liz?  He has a gut feeling it has to do with Tess, but he'd already apology for kissing her.  What else can he do?

"Speak your peace."  Maria said into the phone.  "Max…"

Sitting on Maria's bed Liz shook her head no as she waved her hands in the air frantically.

"Have you seen her, Maria?"  Max asked.

"Look Max… she needs time… to think… you know."  Maria sighed closing her eyes.

"Time… time?  Did she tell you that or is this just your way of telling me to leave her alone?"  He demanded a little harder then he probably should have, but right now Maria's feeling was the last thing on his mind.  He has to see Liz to try to explain again how sorry he is.  Had…Had to…to what?  What more can he say, can he do to make her understand how much he love her… need her?

Taking a deep breath Max closed his eyes.  "Okay just… just let her know if you see her that I'm… I'm worried about her and if there's anything I can do please give me a call."

"Okay you got it."  Staring at Liz across the room, her heart pounding she closed her eyes for a moment.  'How could something so beautiful as Max and Liz love for each other turn so ugly, so painful?"  She wondered.

"Maria."  Max said his pain so evident in his voice he heard the sharp breath Maria took on the other end of the line.  "Tell her I love her."

"Max…"  She said softly.  "Everything going to work out.  Just give her a little time."

"Yea, I'd give her a life time."  He said hanging up the phone.

Maria stared at the phone in her hand for a few seconds before she slowly placed it back on the receiver.  "Oh God, Liz.  He's…he's…"

"Hurting.  I know."  She whispered staring down at her hands lying in her lap.

"No, Liz.  It's more then that.  I heard it in his voice."

"God, Maria."  Liz yelled jumping from the bed.  "Do you think I don't know that?  He feels…he feels.."  She took a deep breath fighting the tears swimming in her eyes.  "Dame."  She wiped at her

face furiously with the back of her hands.  "He feels like a piece of him is gone.  A piece of his soul."

Covering her face in her hands Maria closed her eyes then looked back at Liz.  "Sweetheart, you have to calm down.  Okay… okay so Tess was his wife, but sweetheart that was so many years ago.  God… Liz that was an completely different life."

"You weren't there Maria.  You didn't hear what his…his mother said.  She's meant to be with him.  She's his destiny. Maria not me and I can't… won't be the cause of him failing his people because I was to selfish to let him go."

"Is that what you think I'm doing with Michael?"  Maria asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No."  She reassured her hurriedly.  "I didn't mean that you… that you and Michael are selfish if you choose to be together."

Holding Liz's eyes with hers Maria demanded.  "Why is it then not okay for you and Max?"

"Maria he's the King.  He doesn't have a choice…"  Her voice deserted her.

"Are you ready to tell me what happen yesterday in Chemistry?"  Maria asked into the silence that had settled awkwardly around them.

"You wouldn't believe if I told."  Liz sighed sitting next to Maria on the bed.

"Maybe not, but then again I believe in aliens remember?"  She smiled tapping her on the arm playfully.

"I heard this voice Maria.  In my head."  She said touching her head.

"Okay you head a voice.  What did this voice say?"  She asked drawing her brows together as she leaned closer to Liz.

"It… she told me to stay away from Max.  It said that he didn't really love me."

"See there it was wrong.  Max loves you."  She said softly.  "Look we need to tell Max and the others.  What if it's them… you know trying something supernatural?"

"I think I know who it is Maria.  I think it's Tess."  She said looking down at her hands.

"Tess?  Are you sure?  Cause we can go over there and kick some alien butt whenever you say the word, Liz."  Maria said getting to her feet.  "Now I know we have to tell Max."

Jumping to her feet Liz turned to face Maria.  Maria froze at the look on her face.  Liz wasn't scared she was terrified.  Her whole body trembled uncontrollable, her hands balled tightly into fists at her side.  Maria felt her heart jump in her chest.  'Okay this is really freaking me out.'

"What the hells gong on here Liz?"  She demanded.  "This is me remember?  So don't give me any scrap."

"I can't do it Maria.  I can't deal with all of this again."  She said her voice a mere whisper in the silent room.

"You can't do what, Liz?"  Maria asked softly taking her hand and pulling her to sit down on the bed with her.

"I can't be with him only to lose him again.  I don't think I would survive it."  She wailed covering her face with her hands.

"Oh hon."  Maria murmured pulling her into her arms.  "It's going to work itself out, I know it will."  She said her heart breaking as Liz cried in her arms.

Dame straight it was going to be all right.  If she had to personally kick some alien butts she was going to do it.  Liz deserves  to be happy and if that meant Max, then she would have him.  If it was the last thing she did on earth she was going to make it happen.  After of course she made Tess pay for playing with her best friends head.  Maria let the anger inside her simmer.  'I'm going to make you pay for this.'  She silently screamed.  'I'm going to make you wish they had let you die instead of sending you to earth.'

TBC


	6. Beyond Destiny - Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Two long days without seeing her, hearing her voice, smelling the scent that was hers alone.  How could he live the rest of his life devoid of her present if he couldn't go two days without losing his mind?  He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't make himself leave his room.  He didn't want to see the pity in Isabel's eyes.  Didn't want to hear Michael say that it was for the best.  How could feeling like this be for the best?

"I don't think this is a good idea right now?"  He heard Isabel say outside his door.  "Max isn't his self right now.  Maybe we should do this another time?"

"Exactly when is that going to be, Isabel?"  Michael demanded.  "He needs to get his head out of the clouds and start acting like the king he supposedly is."

"He's a boy Michael."  Isabel murmured angrily.  "It doesn't matter what our mother said.  He's still a boy who lost the love of his life."

"Well he needs to get over it Isabel, because we need to talk."  Turning away from her he walked half way down the hall before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.  "Four, Crashdown, be there."

Sighing Isabel watched Michael walk away.  She knew he was right.  Maybe leaving Max to deal with his knew responsibility as leader as well as the turn of events with Liz wasn't such a good idea.  Max needed to get over Liz, but was that possible?  Isabel closed her eyes as a shudder raced through her at the thought of someone actually having that much power over her.

Knocking gently on his door Isabel didn't wait for Max to answer before opening it.

"I thought I locked that door."  Max said so softly she almost didn't hear him. 

Rumoring the darkness with her eyes looking for him she snapped her fingers turning on the light.  Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted him sitting with his back to the wall on the floor in a corner, his hands over his eyes to shield him from the sudden brightness in the room.

"Oh…God…Max.  What the hell are you doing to yourself?"  She asked going to kneel beside him.  Tears hovering in her eyes as she searched his face.  "You have to asks yourself Max…is she really worth all of this?"

"Iz…I...I feel so incomplete without her."  He whispered removing his hands from his face.  "It's like a part of me is missing.  A very important part of me and I'll never feel complete again until I have her back."  Taking a deep breath he shook his head as if to clear it.  "You just don't understand."  He mumbles sighing.

Grabbing his arms she pulled him to his feet.  "No, Max.   I guess I don't and right this moment I can't find it in me to try."  She pushed him toward his door.  "Go take a shower Max.  We're meeting Michael in an hour."

'She's right.  I need to stop thinking about Liz.  But can I even if I wanted to?  Can I banish her from my life?  My heart?  My very soul, which screams out for her?  Michael is right about one thing.  I need to start thinking like a leader, not this babbling idiot I've been lately.'  He told himself in his head as he took a deep breath, squared his shoulder and headed to the bathroom.

TBC


	7. Beyond Destiny - Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Max stopped at the entrance of the Crashdown and looked around.  His heart pounding he searched the restaurant for her.  Where is she?  In the back? Up in her room? How can he sit at that table without wanting, needing to search her out?

"She's not here, Max."  Isabel said beside him.  Taking his arm she pulled him towards the table Michael and Tess were sitting waiting for them.  "I called before we left home." Isabel looked at him answering his frown with a frown of her own.  "Look I just don't want any unpleasant episode alright?" She said shrugging off the feeling that once again she's over step her boundary.  

Isabel took the sit next to Michael leaving the only available space open next to Tess.  Sighing Max sat down, looked Michael in the eyes and demanded.  "Okay, you got me here.  What's so important, Michael?"

"How about our life, Maxwell?"  Michael stated angrily.

"Where is everyone?"  Max asked looking around the diner.

"In case you've forgotten Max, this is everyone."  Michael replied furiously.

"Don't be a smart ass Michael.  Where are Maria, Alex and Liz?"

"Their not one of us Max.  They don't belong."  Tess said running her finger on the table in front of her.

Max felt the air leave his lungs rapidly.  His heart slammed against his chest.  Liz running her finger across the same table.  He capturing it within his hand and pulling it to his mouth for a soft kiss.  'God, was that just a few days ago?'  Closing his eyes Max shock his head trying to remove the clear picture from his mind.

"Stop doing that."  He yelled at Tess pushing her hand away from the table.

"What's the matter with you?"  Tess demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Max… look.  Maybe Tess is right.  Maybe we should leave the others out for a while.  At least until we get things under control."  Isabel said cupping her face within her hands.

Max glared at the two strangers sitting in front of him.  How could they turn their backs on their friends so easy?  How could they except that their lives is not there own?

"So what your really saying is that you're decided to except your destinies?"  Max asked leaning toward the two people he thought he knew, his surprise etched with the frown on his face.

Michael took a deep breath, turning as the door swung open in the back of the diner and Maria entered carrying a bottle of mustard to a table.  He could tell they had her full attention even though she was trying to hide it.

"No Max."  He said clearing his throat.  "We make our own destinies."  Taken a deep breath he felt the familiar shiver in the pit of his stomach he's come to expect whenever he looks at Maria.  Hell if he was being honest with himself just the thought of her did crazy things to his body, to his heart.

"So what is this all about, Michael?"  Max leaned back in his seat.  "If we're not here to try and convince me to except that… that woman view of my future, then why are we here?"

"Max… look we thought it was time to get back on track.  You know… we need to start looking for a place we can practice our powers without being afraid someone will see us."

"Okay, so we look for a place.  What does that have to do with leaving the rest of the group out?"  He asked folding his hands on top of the table.

Sighing Michael yelled.  "Here we go again."

"Michael keep your voice down."  Isabel warned looking around them nervously at the crowded diner.

"You know who he's talking about.  Liz.  It always goes back to her."  Michael glared at Max his brows drawn tightly together.  'This is more important then Liz.' He wanted to shout at the lovesick fool in front of him, but he knew that it would only lead to a argument they couldn't afford to be overheard.  

"Max, Michael's right.  Maybe you shouldn't see her for a while."  Tess said Getting Max's attention admittedly.  

Max felt his anger inflate in side his body, causing the blood in his veins to surge through him.  He sat and stared at her for a few seconds. "You have absolutely no say in my life.  Especially not were Liz is concern, do you understand?"  He hissed, his voice cold.

Taking a deep breath Tess looked from Michael to Isabel trying to find some kind of support.  But it only took one glance at them to know she was alone once again.

"Okay guys what will it be?"  Maria asked stopping at the table.  She finally felt calm enough to stand in front of that…  that monster without reaching for her throat and she couldn't make herself stay away another minute.

"Get lost, Maria.  We're not ordering anything."  Michael said without turning to acknowledge her.

"Real smart space boy.  Why don't you just push your head in a plastic bag and forget to breath?"  She replied turning to walk away.

"Wait, Maria… how is she?"  Max asked looking up at her.

"She's alive!"  She snapped angrily. 'God Michael could be such an ass sometime.'  Seeing the pain the flashed in Max's eyes Maria immediately regretted the way she spoken to him.  He was hurting to after all.  "I'm sorry, Max.  She's hurting like you."

Pasting a smile on her face she turned toward Tess.  God, she hated this.. this sorry excuse for an almost human.  "Is there anything I can get you?"

Shocked by the question Tess looked around her waiting for the punch line.  Maria hated her and she never tried to hide it.  So why was she being nice to her?"

"Yea… sure.  How about something to drink."  
  


"Okay."  Maria said smiling down a the girl before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

"What's up with her?"  Isabel asked looking at Maria's retreating back.

"Who knows what's going through that girls head.  God knows I never do."

"Okay, since tomorrow a student free day why don't we meet at Michaels and then we start looking."  Max said getting everyone at the table attention.

"Sounds like a plan to me."  Michael replied starring to the back of the diner.  Something was up with Maria he could feel it.  

Michael watched her carefully as she made her way back to the table.  He could feel it in the air.  It felt like a storm was brewing and nothing could stand in its way.  He swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that threaten to choke him.   

"Okay you guys."  Maria said placing the tray on the table.

"Who's the ice cream for?"  Michael asked staring down at the tray.

"Why Tess of course."  She pasted that smile on her face again.

'Okay, here it comes.'  Michael thought holding his breath as he waited for what ever Maria had planned.

Picking up the pitcher of ice cold water Maria held it over Tess head for only a second before empting it on her.  Grabbing the ice cream she slammed it in her face.

"You bitch…"  Tess yelled jumping to her feet.  "How dare you?"

"How dare I… how dare I…"  Maria yelled trying to pull away from the tight grip Michael had on her arms.  "How dare you mess with Liz's head?"  She yelled.

Max who was holding Tess back from Maria pulled her around to face him.  "What is she talking about, Tess?"  He demanded his heart pounding.  "What did you do to her?"

"Go a head you tramp.  Go ahead and tell Max why Liz broke up with him."  She smirked, pulling against Michaels hold on her.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Max.  She's crazy."  She yelled trying to pull her arms away from Max's tight hold.  "We all know she has a couple of screws missing."  She hissed.

"Hey… wait a minute…"  Michael said feeling Maria's heart slam against her chest.

Max blood was racing through his veins.  What was the matter with him?  Why hadn't he seen it before now?  Everything was fine until Tess walked into bio.

"I'm going to ask you just one more time.  What did you do to Liz?"  He demanded fiercely, his hands clenched tightly around her arms.

"Max, have you forgotten where we are?"  Isabel murmured looking around them.  "We can't continue this here."

Max let her go immediately noticing the people staring at them for the first time.  "Get out of here Tess.  I'll deal with you later."  He commanded turning his back to her.

"We belong together Max.  What can't you see that?"  She yelled at his retreating back.  "We were created to be together."

Max stopped, squaring his shoulders he turned to glare at her.  "Not another word, Tess.  Just leave before I forget myself and do something your going to regret."  He hissed his hands balled tightly at his side.

All the color drained from her face as she saw the ferocity in his eyes.  His whole body shook with the intensity of it.  Backing out of the door her eyes felled with tears.


	8. Beyond Destiny - Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

"What the hells going on here?  What happen to Liz, Maria?"

Michael demanded releasing her arms.

"Why don't you go ask Tess?"  She glared angrily at him rubbing her arms where he'd held her to tightly.  Great!  That's all she needs is for her mother to see the bruises she knew would eventually mark her skin.

"We can't just stand here talking about this."  Isabel stated looking around nervously.

"Okay… everyone to the back.  Go… now."  Closing her eyes Maria took a deep breath.  Looking around the crowded room she pasted a smile to her lips.  "Okay… well… we would like to thank you for viewing our little play to night.  However I'm sorry to say it's come to an end."  Staring around the room she made eye contact with a few of the customers.  When her eyes collided with Pam Troy's she made herself stand there and match her stare for stare. She could almost feel Pam's excitement, her need to get out and spread the news. Clearing her throat loudly she said.  "However if you come back tomorrow our little play continues."  Turning she fled to the back where the others were waiting.

"Okay, Maria spill.  What's going on?"  Michael demanded as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Why don't you go track down that monster your so quick to embrace and ask her."  She sneered at him turning her back to him, folding her arms across her chest.  "I'm not your girl friend any longer remember so don't you dare take that tone with me."

"Yea… yea, how can I ever forget that."  He murmured angrily.

"Your choice buddy."  Maria hissed turning to glare at him.

"No more!"  Max roared standing between the two.  "This isn't about the two of you.  It's about Liz."  Running his hand over his face he looked at Maria.  "Where is she Maria?"

"Okay, what is it that Tess did to her?"  Isabel asked Maria.

"Imagine someone screaming at you.  You never know when it will happen."  She took a deep breath.  "It could be minutes apart, hours.  But it never stops.  Its always there."

"Wait, I don't get it."  Michael said going to stand beside Maria.  "How can she scream at her all day? That's impossible."

Sighing Maria closed her eyes.  'Aliens!' She thought to herself.  "Inside her head, Michael.  Liz's hears this voice screaming at her to stay away from Max.  That he doesn't really love her."

"So how do we know it's Tess?  I mean it could be Nasado to."  Isabel looked around her.

"Come on we need evidence here.  We can't condemn her without it."

"She was so sure of herself that she didn't change her voice.  Liz knew it was her at once."  She said bitterly wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as the tears she'd tried so hard to hold back ran down her face.

Pulling her into his embrace Michael rubbed her back slowly.  "It's okay Maria.  We're going to handle this."  He murmured kissing the top of her head.

Maria allowed him to whole her.  God, she missed being in his arms, missed laying her head on his chest and hearing his heart beating, missed the smell that is his alone.

"Maria, please… where is she?"  Max asked.

"She's not going to want to see you, Max.  Either one of you for that matter."

"Maria, we can't… won't let her go through this alone.  We were wrong.  We shouldn't have kept you guys out.  You're apart of this.  A part of us.  Your family.  I'm sorry it's taken me this long to see that."  Isabel could tell she'd shocked everyone with her little speech, but it was true.  All of them, Liz, Maria, Alex, they were as much a part of this as themselves now.

"Okay… but I don't think all of us should assault her all at once."  She looked from one to another sighing.

"Maria, where is she?"  Max asked again.

"She went camping."  She answered turning to look Max in the eye.

"Camping?"  Max demanded his heart racing in his chest.  "Who with?"

"By herself of course."  Maria rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips as she pulled out of Michael embrace.

"You let her go by herself?"  He shrieked, his hands held tightly into fists at his side.  "After what Tess put her through?  How could you do that?"  He demanded.

"How could I not Max?"  She replied angry. "You didn't see her, hear the pain in her voice, held her while she cried because… because she loves you so much," She glanced at Michael.  "but she knows it can never be."

"It has to be, Maria because I can't live without her."  Max said closing his eyes.  Going to stand beside her he captured her eyes with his.  "I have to make this right."

Michael felt his heart slam against his chest.  Her last comment was not only meant for Liz and Max.  It was directed at Maria and himself as well.  How could he be so blind, so stupid to not realize that even though she put on a strong front, she was hurting to.  He was so wrapped up with this stupid destiny thing that he hadn't given her another thought.  Okay, maybe a dream or two he made himself admit.  But he'd done everything he could to stay away from her.  'Dame!'  He has to make this up to her.  Have to take the pain from her eyes, if she'd let him.

"I'm going to connect with her." Isabel said looking around her.  "I need somewhere I won't be seen it someone comes in."

"There's a storage room over here."  Maria said walking to the door and opening it.  She looked into the dark, filthy room.  "It's not the Ritz, but I think it'll do."

Looking in the room Isabel sighed.  "It's more like the pits."  She murmured walking into the room and turning over a crate.  Taking a seat she closed her eyes.  "Okay, here goes."  She said taking deep breaths in order to clear her mind.

TBC


	9. Beyond Destiny - Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Nothing! Blackness! She never felt anything like this before.  The nothingness was blinding.  Binding her in a word which seemed to be closing in on her.  Her heart pounding in her chest she called out to Liz. 'Okay, this isn't good.'  She thought when she didn't receive an answer. 

"Liz… Liz were are you?"  Isabel yelled, but there was still no answer.  Nothing but the suffocating silences.  Swallowing hard Isabel tried to keep herself under control.  Given into the terror threaten her wasn't an option.

"He doesn't belong to you!"  The unexpected voice screamed in the darkness.  Squeezing her eyes tightly closed Isabel dropped to her knees covering her ears against the piercing wail. Taking a deep breath she struggled to her feet, forced her eyes open against the unrelenting voice screaming around her.  'God!' She moaned. 'How the hell is Liz dealing with this?'

"Max… Max…"

It was faint, but she knew she heard it.  Someone was calling Max.  No! Not calling more like scanting his name.

"Liz… Liz where are you?"  Isabel yelled again, slowing walking straight in front of her, afraid to detour to either side of her in the darkness.

"Isabel… Isabel what's going on?"  Max demanded, his body shaken as he stood beside her and watched the tears slide down her face.  Grabbing her Max shook her trying to wake her.  "Izzy, wake up… wake up." He shouted shaken her a little harder.

"No, Max."  Michael grabbed him by the arms pulling him away from Isabel.  "We need to know what Tess is doing to her.  That's the only way we can help Liz."  Grabbing him by both arms he held on tightly.  Max shook his head, letting Michael know that he understood what he was saying.  But understanding didn't erase the blinding terror that was threatening to over come him.  He knew it wasn't just his fear that he was feeling.  It was also Liz's and that made it all that more painful.  How could he have let this happen?  Guilt struck him so forcefully his legs threaten to collapse under the weight of his body.

"Oh my God."  Maria cried covering her mouth with her hands, her heart racing as she watched the scene before her.  She didn't know exactly what was happening to Liz, but one look at Isabel was enough to know that it wasn't good.  "What's happening?"  She choked out as Michael released Max satisfied by the nod he received to his statement.  "What's happening to her Michael?"  Dame it, answer me!"  She yelled, pulling Michael around to face her.

Michael's breath lodged in his throat at the sight of her tears, her pain so evident in her eyes.  Pulling her into his embrace he murmured into her ear.  "We're going to take care of her don't worry, okay."

Wrenching herself from his grasp Maria stared up at him, her body heaving from the fury surging through her.  "Don't you dare tell me not to worry.  That's my best friend where talking about." She sobbed, grabbing the front of Michael's shirt she pulled him close to her before she throw her arms around him, allowing herself a few seconds of comfort before she pulled away again and marched over to stand in front of Max who was leaning on the wall with his hands over his face.  "What the hell are you going to do about this your highness."  She demanded scornfully her hands balled tightly into fists at her side.  Max's head snapped up at the sarcastic question.  His eyes pooled with the tears he was afraid to let fall.  Afraid once he let them free he wouldn't be able to stop the damn that was hovering so closely to the surface.  

"Maria…" He said wearily.

"Don't you Maria me… Max.  What the hell are you going to do?"  She demanded.  "If you haven't yet get it space King, we're only human… there's just so much we can take… before… before we brake."  Grabbing his hand she pulled him to stand beside Isabel, placing his hand over hers.  "Connect with her Max.  Maybe between the two of you we can end this faster."  Max didn't hear the end of what Maria had to say.  His eyes were already closed and he was taking deep breaths to clear his mind of everything but Liz.

"Max… Max…"

"Liz?"  Isabel cried running the last few feet that separated them.  Throwing her arms around her Isabel sobbed pulling her tightly to her.  Liz didn't respond.  She kept rocking back and forth as if she hadn't heard or felt Isabel's present.

"Liz… Liz… its me… Isabel."  She said concerned.  "Look at me, Liz.  I'm here to help you.  We're all here to help you."  Isabel wiped at the tears running down her face.  'Oh God.' She whispered to herself. 'What the hell am I suppose to do?'

"Liz… Isabel… where are you?"

Her heart slammed against the wall of her chest at the sound of Max's voice.  Jumping to her feet she looked around her expectantly.  'Max will know what to do.'  She was sure he'd know what to do.  'God, he better know what to do.'  She told herself.

"Over here Max.  Max were over here, just keep walking."

Walk.  Max had no intention of walking once he knew what direction he needed to go to get to Liz.  Running as fast as he could he made short work of the distances between them.  Dropping in front of her he pulled her into his arms.  "Liz… Liz… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."  Cupping her face with his hands he turned her face up to his.  His heart stopped at her blank expression.

"Max… Max…" She kept calling out for him.

"Liz… Liz… it's Max.  I'm here."  He kissed her forehead.  "Please… Liz… I'm here."  He couldn't stop the tears any longer, didn't want to fight the emotions swirling inside him.  "God," He roared, "I'm here.  I'm right  here holding you, loving you."  He cried as he held her tightly trying to stop her continuous rocking.

"Max… Max…" She scanted.  "Max… Max…"

"What's wrong with her?"  He demanded staring up at Isabel.

"I don't know… I …I found her like that."  Isabel cried, running her trembling hands through her hair.  "God, Max.  What the hell are we going to do?  She wouldn't answer me.  She wouldn't even acknowledge that I'm here."

Drawing her tighter into his embrace Max buried his face into her hair, caressing the soft, silky strands.

"Liz… Liz… come back to me."  He moaned into her ear.  "I'm right here sweetheart.  Right here."

"Max… Max…"

Taking a deep breath Isabel crossed her arms over her chest as she looked around at the darkness closing in around them.  "We can't stay here Max."  She said touching him on the shoulder.

Shrugging her hand off his shoulder Max slowly got to his feet, his body heaving with the rage running rapid throughout him.  Never had he felt this all consuming need for revenge.  He wanted to make Tess  pay for what she was doing to Liz.  Wanted to turn the tables and make her feel the agonizing pain he could fell vibrating from Liz's body.  Wanted to hear her beg for her life.  To see her blood on his hands, to reassure himself that she will never be a threat to Liz again.

Max jerked his hand away from Isabel eliminating the connection.  He gripped his head tightly against the dizziness that held him in its grasp.  Reaching out shaking hands he clutched Michael's arm trying to steady himself.

"What happen?"  Maria asked wringing her hands together nervously.

Max pushed the air from his body forcefully.  Making himself take a deep breath and then another.  His blood surged through his veins at a rapid speed accelerating the anger eating away his control.  His whole body shook with the energy boiling throughout him.  Isabel sat up as the connection with Liz was broken, her eyes at once searched the room for Max.  Fear racing through her.  Never have she felt the rage she'd felt from him.

His head snapped to Maria's direction.  "Where the hell is she."  He demanded, his voice edged with the fury over powering him.

"Al…Alex's…"  Maria stumble over her words as her heart slammed against her chest at the uncontrolled anger she encounter when she looked into his eyes.  His hold body seem to emulate the rage coursing in him.  "parents has a cabin at Frazier Woods."  She said swallowing hard.

Without a word he charged out of the room leaving the others no choice but to run behind him.  Jumping into the jeep Max gripped the steering wheel as he took a deep breath.  "I don't think you should come, Maria."  He stated staring straight ahead of him.  He wasn't saying that he thought it was better, safer if she stayed behind, he was giving her a direct order to get out of the jeep.  Maria sat shocked for a second before she gave in to her own rage.  Michael who was sitting next to her felt his heart hit the wall of his chest painfully as the magnitude of her pain and anger vibrated from her.

"If you think you can get me out of this jeep then your sadly mistaken let me assure you."  The scornful words left her mouth so softly that Max almost didn't hear her.  "Drive Max.  Drive or God help me I'll push you from behind that steering wheel and drive myself."

TBC


	10. Beyond Destiny- Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Tess pulled up at the cabin and turned the engine off with a satisfied smile.  Finally this is going to be over.  Finally she was going to face the little bitch who thought she could steal what was rightfully hers.  She frowned as a little voice whispered in her head.  'If he was really yours you wouldn't have to go to such lengths to get him.'  Pushing the irritating voice away she opened the door and got out of the car.  'We're destine to be together.'  She reassured herself as she headed to the cabin.

Opening the cabin door Tess stepped inside stopping at the threshold to look around her.  Very nice she thought letting her eyes run around the lay out of the place.  There was a fire burning in the fireplace giving an atmosphere of comfort.  With the right person a setting like this could be every interesting she thought, a imagine of Kyle stretched out in front of the fire with an inviting smile curving his lips flashed in her mind.  Startled by the strong desire the image created Tess took a deep breath pushing the shocking sensation away.

"No!"  She moaned shaking her head.  "I belong with Max.  Only Max."

Moving further into the room she smile noticing Liz sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace her eyes tightly closed rocking back and forth.  Stopping behind her Tess looked down at the one person who had the ability to destroy her destiny.

"He doesn't belong with you.  He doesn't really love you."  She screamed in her head directing the wail at Liz.  Smiling she watched as Liz rocking intensified.

A sudden movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention.  Swiftly she turned her heart pounding.  "What the hell are you doing here?"  She demanded her voice laced with anger.

"Doing my job."  Nasado said walking into the room, closing the door behind him as he looked at his surroundings.  "What exactly do you think your doing, Tess?"  He asked walking closer to her as he continued his inspection of the room.

"What do you mean?"  She smirked, glaring at him.  "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Pinning her with his eyes Nasado stood silently glaring down at her.  She tried to see what he was thinking, but it was impossible to read anything from him.  Growing up with him hadn't been easy.  Even though he did keep her safe, he never showed her any love.  'Love.' Tess frowned down at the stupid form still rocking on the floor.  She didn't need love.  All she wants is to go home.  Home where she belonged.  Where they all belonged.

"Nasado, I know your not here to stop me."  She stated.  "She took him away now I'm taking him back.  It's as simple as that."  Tess looked down at Liz.  'She's so pathetic, so weak.  How can Max waste his time on this pitiful creature?  How can he prefer this worthless human to her?  I'm his mate, his destiny.  He has no choice.  Like it or not he's stuck with me.'

Nasado stopped in front of her an arms length away.  Tess took a deep breath as she stared up into his face.  In all the years he was her protector she never had any reason to fear him, but right now looking up into his emotionless eyes she couldn't stop the flicker of uneasiness that settled inside her.  Taking another deep breath she looked away from his piercing glare.

"Make this right, Tess."  He demanded.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"  She asked, running a hand through her hair.  "That's all I've been doing since I woke up in this God forsaken world."  She shrieked sarcastically. 

"I don't think you understand.  I…"

The front door hit the wall of the cabin so forcefully the house shook with its intensity.  Startled Tess grasped, her heart pounding in her chest she swung her head to the entrance.  "Max…"  She whispered bring her hands to cover her mouth.

Max was enraged.  There was no other word to describe the look on his face.  His whole body seem to emulate the deadly tremors raging within him.  His chest heaving he stood only for a second to harvest the energy he let simmer for the past half hour before fling a hand in their direction sending Nasado and Tess flying through the air with such force they slammed against the wall.  Walking further into the room he stood looking around him searching for any sign of Liz.

"Max… Max…"

"Oh God."  He moaned running to her and dropping to his knees to draw her into his embrace.  "I'm here Liz.  I'm right here.  Open your eyes sweetheart."  He whispered in her ear.  "Please… come back to me."  He begged.

Michael and Isabel watched alertly as Tess and Nasado struggled to their feet.  Even though they were ready to retaliate if any one of them made a threatening move both hoped it wouldn't come to that.  It just didn't feel right fighting one of their own.

Tess got to her feet slowly, her heart thumping in her chest.  'How dare he pick that worthless creature over me?'  How dare he?'  Her anger hummed inside her as she faced her so called family.  The family she's wasted so many years trying to find.  'What a joke.  They're not worth the dirt under my feet.  What the hell was our people thinking placing the faith of our plant in the hands of these spineless traitors?'  Her body trembling she turned to Max.  Her brows drawn tightly together she stared down at him holding Liz, begging her to come back to him.  She laughed at the absurdity of the picture before her.  The Great King, ruler of a vast, powerful kingdom, begging a mere human to come back to him.  How the mighty have fallen.  Closing her eyes she screamed pain then watched as Michael, Isabel and Maria fell to the ground, their hands covering their heads as they moaned in agony.  Smiling she turned her attention to Max and Liz.  Liz laid moaning in Max's arms as he held her to his chest, his eyes tightly closed, against the excruciating pain coursing through his body.

Releasing his hold on Liz Max struggled to his feet, his head pounding, his body trembling he raised his hand, but before he could generate the energy needed to create a force field around them he was brought to his knees again in agony. "You won't win Tess.  I won't let you."  He growled.

Tess laughed.  "You won't let me win?"  She smirked.  "If you haven't yet got it Max."  She looked around her at Michael, Isabel and Maria lying on the ground groaning.  "You can't stop me."

Nasado walked slowly toward her.  Raising his hand he sent Tess flying in the air across the room.  Immediately Max, Isabel and Michael shot to their feet creating a shield around them to block any other attack from Tess.  Looking up from the ground where she'd fallen Tess stared at Nasado, shock radiating from every core of her being.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted."  He began moving to stand in front of Tess.  His emotionless eyes staring down at her.  "I was sent here to protect the four of you.  However, my priority is the safety of the King."

Slowly getting to her feet Tess stared at Nasado her eyes felling with tears.  "I don't understand."  She cried wiping at the moisture running down her face.  "I thought I was doing what you wanted me to do."  She took a deep breath.  "What you taught me to do."  She insisted her hands held tightly at her side.

Max who had moved back to Liz stood up with her in his arms, hugging her to him.  "What the hell did you do to her?"  He demanded his voice edged with the anger still vibrating inside him.  "Release her now of God help me I'm going to make what she's going through paradise compare to what I'm going to do to you."  He growled, pinning her with his eyes.

Slowly she pasted a smile on her face.  "Do you really think you can scare me, Max?"  She asked turning to look at Michael who was now holding Maria tightly to his side and then at Isabel.  "You think I'm afraid of any of you? That you can really hurt me?"  She laughed, the sound ricocheting throughout the room.

"No."  Nasado said placing his hand on her shoulder.  "They may not be able to…"  Looking at his charges he shook his head in frustration.  "Hurt you as you're so stupid to point out, Tess.  But don't make any mistakes about it.  It's not because their powers isn't adequate."  He said taking a deep breath.  "It's that stupid human DNA.  That human part of them that holds their hearts in its grasp.  I on the other hand have no such fault."  Squeezing down on her shoulder painfully he waited until she looked up into his eyes.  "Do you understand me, Tess?"

"Yes…yes."  She cried out biting down on her bottom lip as the pain in her shoulder increased.

"Make it right."  Nasado demanded.  "Now."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath releasing Liz from the nightmare she'd cast her in.  Immediately Max felt the tension leave Liz's body as she let her weight collapse against him.

"Max…"  Liz moaned as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I'm right here, Liz.  I'm right here."  He murmured pulling her tightly to his chest.

"What happened, Max? What are you doing here?"  She asked her voice a mere whisper.

"I'll explain everything later, Liz."  He answered drawing a deep breath of her scent into his lungs, pulling her tighter into his embrace as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  Setting her on her feet Max caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Liz turned her face toward him meeting his eyes and tried to smile, but she couldn't.  She was shaking so badly she could barely stand on her own two feet.  Ever fiber of her being seemed to be screaming out in pain.  "Max…"  She moaned.

"I know sweetheart."  He murmured drawing his hand from her face down her neck.  "I feel it."  He said as his hand caressed the aching skin beneath his fingertips.  His eyes filled with tears as he stared into her eyes.  "I'm sorry… Liz."  Taking a deep breath he concentrated on connecting with her, succeeding immediately to join they're two consciousnesses.  His heart slammed against his chest as the full impact of her pain hit him forcefully.  "Oh God."  He roared as his anger burst full force to the surface.  Taking a deep breath he shoved his anger down.  'Concentrate.' He scolded himself.  'On Liz.  Heal her… take the pain away.'  Liz closed her eyes as the tingling warmth crept into her aching body eliminating the throbbing pain throughout her.

Maria ran to Liz throwing her arms around both Max and Liz as she cried with relief.  "Your okay now babe.  I'll take good care of you."  She reassured her stroking her hair.

"I'll take good care of her."  Max replied, glaring at Maria, daring her to disagree.

"Oh no you don't."  Maria yelled.  "If it wasn't…"  Grabbing her Michael pulled her into his arms; covering her mouth with his hand he looked down into her eyes then shook his head no.  Taking deep breaths Maria let it go for now, but later when they were home away from the evil vermin lurking across the room she would let Max know exactly what she thought of how he have been taking care of Liz.

As if he'd read her mind Max turned his attention back to Tess who was standing across the room watching them, her brows drawn into a frown.  He tried to damp down the anger still simmering inside him.  "If you ever come near her again I swear…"

"You'll what Max? You're going to kill me?"  Tess laughed crossing her arms over her chest.  "I think you've forgotten Max.  You may be the King, but I'm the Queen."

Without thought his hand jerked upward forcing Tess to her knees as he moved slowly towards her, his chest heaving from the anger railroading his system he captured her eyes with his.  "You will never be my queen."  He roared, pulling Liz to his side he glared down at Tess. "Never!"  He spat his face emulating the anger inside him.

"It's our destiny, Max.  You have no choice."  She smiled.

Everything in him ignited with a viciousness that startled the others who were standing quietly in the room watching.  Max's eyes went from the smug smile on Tess's lips to her throat.  Drawing his attention back to her eyes he allowed a little smile to cross his lips as he closed his hand and suddenly the smug look was wiped from Tess's face and she began to gasp for air.

"Oh God,  Max…"  Liz cried next to him, but he couldn't hear her over the deafen roar of blood piercing his eardrums.  Liz watched in complete shock as Tess's body went limp and the only thing that kept her on her knees was the force of Max's power.  "Max…"  She shouted grabbing his arm forcefully.  "Stop… Max…no…you're killing her.  Max… please."  Liz cried shaking his arm.  "Please don't do this for me."  She begged.  "I couldn't live with myself if you killed her because of me."

As if coming out of a daze Max shook his head fighting for control.  Breathing hard, his hands balled tightly into fists at his side he release Tess, watching as she struggled to her feet.

"This doesn't matter."  Tess murmured, her voice hoarse as she forced the words from her bruise throat.  "It's destiny Max."  She smiled.  "Not even you can change destiny."

Max felt the rage explode inside of him.  He'd had enough of Tess to last him ten life times.  Aiming his hand toward her Tess fell to her knees once again.  "Kneel before your king."  He roared as she dropped to the ground.

"Max what are your going to do?"  Isabel asked.  She's never seen Max so angry.  She could still feel the rage that was controlling him when they were connected to Liz at the Crashdown simmering inside her.  Still taste his hunger for revenge against who ever was responsible for hurting Liz.

"My name is Zan, King of Antar.  I hereby renounce Ava, Queen of Antar for inexcusable transgressions against our loyal ally Liz Parker and myself.  From this moment on she will no longer be acknowledged as a part of the royal family."  He shouted looking around him at the other occupants in the room.  Stopping for a moment he made eye contact with Nasado.  As if Nasado had read his mind he bowed his head a frown on his face, but he didn't try to stop what he knew Max was going to do.  Taking Liz's hand he pulled her to his side.  "This is Liz Parker my…"

"No."  Tess roared struggling to get to her feet.  "You can't do that.  Nasado… tell him… tell him he can't do that."

Sighing Nasado walked toward them.  "Actually Tess Max is king.  As king he has the authority to do basically what he wants."  
  


"This is Liz Parker my queen."  Max finished as if he was never interrupted.

"Can he actually do that?"  Isabel demanded staring shocked at the determine look on Max's face.  "Can he make Liz his queen even though Tess is his wife?"  She felt her bothers anger turn on her as if he'd reached out and stuck her.  "I mean was his wife."  She mumbled turning away from his penetrating glare.

Sighing Nasado shook his head.  "No, its not that simple.  First Max has to renounce her in front of the royal family, which he just did.  Then he has to prove any allegations he accuse her of.  The royal family gets together view the evidence and upon finding her guilty or not decides her faith.

"No."  Tess screamed struggling once again against the power holding her to her knees.

"Okay, what about making Liz queen?  Is that possible?"  Michael asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yes."  Nasado stated his hands balled tightly at his side.  "By renouncing Tess in front of the royal family and declaring Liz queen if Tess is found guilty Max has started the process to make Liz, a human, queen of Antar."

"Oh…"  Maria whispered covering her mouth with her hands.  For the first time in her life she was absolutely speechless.

"Wow."  Michael said flabbergasted.

Walking to stand in front of Nasado Max captured his eyes.  "What ever it takes do it.  Do you understand?"  He demanded.

"Yes."  Nasado said staring back into Max's eyes.  "Are you sure you want to do this?  Don't do it if it's only to get back at Tess.  Max the four of you is too important.  To much depends…"

"Enough!"  Max shouted glaring at Nasado.  "This isn't up for discussion."  His eyes never leaving Nasado's Max held out his hand to Liz.  Placing her hand in his Liz allowed him to pull her to his side.  'What the hell do Max think he's doing?'  she asked herself.  Smiling Max squeezed her hand.  "I'll explain everything to you later."  He promise.

Liz gasped shock.  "How did you do that?  Did you read my mind or something?"  She demanded.

"No, Liz.  I didn't read your mind.  We're still connected."  He told her looking into her eyes.

"But… but I don't… I can't feel anything from you, Max.  How is it possible that we're still linked?"

"I'm sorry Liz."  He turned away from her glancing around the room.  "I don't want you to feel what I'm feeling right now."  Capturing her eyes again he touched her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"What are we going to do with her?"  Isabel asked looking down at Tess.  "We can't kill her Max.  She's still one of us."

Sighing Max took a deep breath as he finally released Tess.  Pinning her with his eyes he watched as she slowly got to her feet.  "Your being one of us means absolutely nothing to me.  Nothing!  But Nasado was right you are important to us and as much as I hate this we need you.  So you live Tess.  You live for now as long as you understand if you ever use your powers again against any human without my consent I will personally terminate you.  Do you understand?"  He asked his voice still held the anger running through him.

"Yes."  Tess replied turning away from Max.  "I understand."  She answered her heart beating a hundred miles a minute.  How could she have been so stupid?  How could she allow herself to believe in a destiny written for them so many years ago?  'What have I done?'  She asked herself as her eyes filled with tears.  'What have I done?'  She repeated, as she watched Max enfold Liz in his embrace, in his love.  

TBC


	11. Beyond Destiny

This is the first time I've tried to write a full love scene.  I'm not very good at it, but I thought my story needed it to complete the story line.  So if you don't like it I'm sorry for my inexperience. 

Chapter Ten:

Liz sat in front of the fireplace.  Her knees drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around them.  Staring into the blazing warmth of the flames she contemplated the events of the past few days.  Much of what the others had told her she had no recollection.  A part of her was relieved she couldn't remember most of what Tess had put her through, but there was also a part that wanted, needed to know.  A part that wanted to scream, to strike out at the unfairness of life.  Taking a deep breath she let it out on a loud sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts."  Max whispered as he sat down next to her pulling her back to the present.

"Is everyone gone?"  She asked not turning to acknowledge him.  She wanted to blame him for the lost of the pressure days missing in her life.  To make him hurt, as she was hurting.  'If he hadn't let his guard down he wouldn't have fell into her trap, wouldn't have kissed her.'

Max stared at her for a moment before he answered.  "Yes, their gone."  He said allowing his gaze to drift to the flames she found so fascinating.  "Um…Liz…I think we need to talk.  Don't you?"

Slowly she turned her attention to him as if noticing his presence for the first time.  Titling her head to the side she stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say.  Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled with what she wanted, needed to tell him, but her mind wouldn't gather the words.  Wouldn't form them in the sentence's needed to communicate her feelings.  So, she just stared at him as her tears ran down her cheeks.

Max felt his heart slam against his chest.  He wanted so badly to gather her into his arms, to reassure himself that she was really all right, but right now he didn't think she would welcome his embrace.  Swallowing hard he raised his hand and gently wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Liz held his eyes as he lifted his hand to her face.  Blowing the air out she hadn't realized she was holding captive from her lungs she let her eyes drift close tilting her head back as Max's fingers caressed one cheek and then the other.  Her breathing became deep and labored as her heart rate accelerated in her chest.  Max held his breath as he removed the remaining tears.  He stared at the vision in front of him, his heart pounding as he let his hand trail slowly from her cheek to the hollow of her neck.

He stared, shocked at her reaction to his touch.  His eyes locked on her slightly parted mouth, he groaned as he watched the tip of her tongue emerge from her warmth and glide over her bottom lip.

"Liz…."  Max moaned as he let his hand drift lower.  It hovered just above her breast, so close… He wanted so badly to feel her soft flesh beneath his hands, wanted to taste them so badly that he shook with the control he held over himself.  "Liz… look at me."  He moaned.

Liz didn't respond.  She sat there with her eyes closed for so long that Max thought she hadn't heard him until her head snapped down and her eyes collided with his.  Her eyes burned with desire.  It radiated the need in her that no words could ever completely express.  Reaching her hands out she cupped his face, pulling him to her she took his mouth wildly.  Needing to say through the contact what she couldn't with words.  She ate at his mouth given him no choice, but to respond to her.  Getting to her knees she pulled his body tightly to hers wanting to feel him closer to her.

His head was spinning with all the sensations racing through him.  He wanted… needed… Dame it!  What he wanted didn't matter.  He couldn't do this without talking to her first.  Without making her understand why he did what he did.

"Liz… Liz we can't."  He moaned pulling away as he took a deep breath trying to calm the storm raging within him.

Shaken her head no Liz tried to pull him back into her arms.  Her eyes filled with tears once again when Max diverted her attempt by moving, putting more distant between them.

"We need to talk."  He said getting to his feet.  'Yes we need to talk.'  He reassured himself shaking his head to clear it.

"No!"  Liz cried covering her face with her hands.  "I don't want to talk Max… I can't talk about it."

"I'm right here, Liz."  Max murmured going to her and pulling her to her feet before he enfolded her in his embrace.  "Let me help you through this…please…"

"I'm so scared, Max… I…I don't want to deal with it right now.  I just need to feel close to you.  I need you… Max."  She whispered her heart pounding in her chest.

Rubbing her back Max took a deep breath as he let his eyes wonder around the cabin.  Maybe making the others leave wasn't such a good idea after all.  He just needed to be alone with her.  Needed to make her understand why he rejected Tess then announces that she was his queen before talking to her first.  He still didn't understand the rage that had consumed him, still found it hard to digest his need for revenge that striped him of all control.

'Maybe she's right.  Maybe losing ourselves in each other is the only way for both of us to make the other know what we really went through.  What we need to, but can't say in words.'  He looked down into her beautiful doe eyes, gently caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand as he bend his head slowly taken her mouth, moving his lips over hers so gently.

His heart began to pound forcefully at the touch of her soft warm mouth beneath his.  "Open for me…Liz." He groaned needing to sample her sweet taste on his tongue.  Pulling her tightly to his body he deepen the kiss, eating at her mouth wildly.  She was a drug to his system and he was additive to her.

'It doesn't matter."  She told herself.  'Nothing matters, but this.  Being with Max, loving him.  That's the only thing that counts.'   Pulling him to his knees in front of the fire, her heart beating wildly in her chest she parted her mouth for him eagerly, needing something from him she couldn't understand.  Reaching for the him of her shirt Max released her mouth long enough only to pull it over her head.  Reaching to the back of her he unhooked her bra pulling the fabric from her skin.  Replacing the silk material with his hot, wet mouth he drew her nipple into his mouth sucking hard, drawing a moan from deep inside her throat.

Liz couldn't stop the moan that ripe from her body.  Couldn't control the urgent hunger Max was creating inside her.  Closing her eyes she drew her hands through his black silky hair and held him tightly to her breast, afraid that he would stop.  Never wanting the sensations racing through her that he was feeding to end.  

"Yes…yes… of God…" She moaned.  The feel of his wet mouth on her breast felt so good, to good.  Her body shivered under his control.  How did he how where to touch her to make her liquefy into this puddle of need, to make her yearn to feel him deep inside her?

Groaning Max covered her other breast with his hand, kneading the hot flesh beneath it he kissed the hollow between her breasts.  Trailing wet kisses down her stomach to her navel, he pushes his tongue into the indenture as he caressed her breasts with his hands.

"Max…Max please…I want… I need…" Liz whimpered.

"Yes I know… I can feel how much you need me…Liz. I can taste it."  He groaned, pulling her closer to his body he captured her mouth with a fevering kiss that almost zapped the remaining control he held over himself. Pressing tiny wet kisses from her mouth to her neck he lingered only for a second before he continued his journey downward.

'Keep breathing.'  Max told himself forcing air into his burning lungs.  'That's it take another breath.'  God he wanted… needed to bury himself inside her.  Wanted to feel her tight, hot walls surrounding him, welcoming him.  'Get control.'  He yelled at himself in his head.  'Take it slow… that's it take another breath.'

Liz was far beyond control.  Max was like a fever ragging in her blood that she never wanted cured.  Closing her eyes she leaned her head back lost in the sensations Max's hands, lips were feeding inside her.  Her body trembled as she moaned her acceptance to what he was doing to her.

Tiny beads of moisture formed on his throat sliding down his body.  His flesh burned.  He felt like he was going to explode.  He needed her to touch his body, touch everywhere that ached for completion.

"Liz… please… touch me."  He moaned.  "Please…I need… I ..Oh God…"  He groaned when he felt her small hands spread across his chest.  "Yes… Liz… touch me."  He sighed.  Max bit down hard on his bottom lip trying to gain a little of the control he's lost at the touch of her hands on his throbbing flesh above his shirt.  He wanted to take her slowly.  Tenderly joining not only their bodies, but their hearts so that she will finally understand that he loves her above all else in his life.  To make her once and for all grasp the depth of that love.

Trailing tiny kisses down her stomach he stopped at the top of her jeans.  Looking up into her passion daze eyes Max felt his hands trembling as he reached for the button unloosing it.  Pulling the zipper down he placed a kiss on the skin he uncovered.  Liz moaned deep in her throat at the pleasure that shot through her.

Grabbing his shoulders she pulled him up to her taken his mouth with a fierce kiss that almost zapped the last ounce of control his little pep talk had gain.  Pulling away from her, his chest heaving Max looked down at her.  Everything in him wanted to complete their union.  Wanted to do what both their bodies demanded. But he couldn't take her without thought.  This is Liz, his heart, and his soul mate.  He have to make this right, special for both of them.  Something they can look back on as an enormous stepping-stone in their lives together.

"Liz…"  He moaned when she reached for his shirt pulling it over his head.  Leaning into him she ate at his chest wildly drawing a moan from deep in his throat.  Cupping her head he held her to his chest as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back.  "Liz… God… yes…"  He moaned.  "I can't take much more of this… Liz…please…"  He groaned when she took one of his nipples into her mouth and raked her hand down his chest.

"No more games Max."  She murmured between kisses.  "No more control.  I want you to feel not think."  Reaching for the button of his jeans she captured his eyes with hers.  "No more… I want you…Max… now!"  She moaned.

Groaning deep in his chest Max took her mouth wildly.  All control gone he let the passion frighten for control free rein.  Pushing her hands away he release the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down as he removed it and his boxers swiftly from his body.

"I love you…Liz…I need you."  He moaned into her mouth.  "I need you."

Pushing her down to the floor he captured her eyes with his as he ran his hand slowly from the hollow of her throat to the top of her jeans.  Swallowing hard he dragged it from her body keeping her eyes captive.   Leaning toward her Max kissed her ankle, lavishing it with tiny wet kisses, moving up her leg so slowly Liz felt little tremors racing throughout her.  'Max…"  She moaned unable to brake away from his gaze.  His eyes radiated the uncontrolled hunger racing through him.  It mirrored the need surging inside her.  Kissing her hip he glided across her stomach leaving a wet trail wherever he touched.

He stopped at the top of her panties kissing the flesh beneath him frantically.  Groaning he kissed her essence over the silk moist material as she closed her eyes and arched into him.  Her scent surrounded him coursing through his blood, wedging in his brain, drowning him in the hunger flooding his system.  Every cell in his body quivered with the need for more.  He couldn't get enough of her.  Her taste so unique, so Liz.

He drew her into his mouth greedily, hungrily.  Grabbing the unwanted barrier separating him from her flesh he ripped it from her body.  Pushing his hands beneath her, he cupped her bottom in his hands pulling her lower body off the ground, giving himself better assess.  Groaning he took a deep breath of her scent as he leaned into her cupping her treasure with his mouth, he parted her with his tongue tasting her flavor.  "Um…."  He moaned, his blood racing throughout him at a rapid speed making him light headed.

The feel of his wet mouth on her aching flesh sent a shock wave of electricity shooting to every fiber of her.  Arching her body forcefully into him she cried out as the pleasure building inside her reached a heighten peak that sent her senses flying.   "Max… Max… Max…"  She moaned her eyes tightly closed.  "Oh God… Max…"  She whimpered drawing the tip of her tongue over her dry mouth.

Max watched her fall apart in front of him.  He wanted… needed the same release from the towering force surging through his veins.  Groaning he moved up her body kissing her flesh fiercely everywhere his lips landed.  His body trembling with the need for release he looked down at her.  "Liz…"  He moaned, kissing the hollow of her neck.  "I…I…"  He moaned.  I… need…"

"You need me."  Liz moaned cupping his head between her hands.  "You need me, Max and I need you."  She said kissing him deeply.

Max moaned as she drew his ear into her mouth nipping his ear gently.  "Please… Liz… I… I…"  A soft, tormented moan escaped from deep inside him.  "I can't wait…Liz… I…"  He whimpered.

"So what are you waiting for, Max?"  She whispered thickly as she raked her hand down his body causing a shiver to race through him.

Moaning he captured her mouth.  "I…love…you."  He feasted on her mouth, plunging his tongue within her mouth forcefully.  Capturing her breast within his hand he squeezed the nipple between his fingers extracting a moan from deep inside her.

"Yes… God…Max…yes…"  She cried closing her eyes and given into the feelings Max was feeding inside her again.

"Liz!"  He roared pulling away to look down into her eyes.  She felt his loss in every cell of her body.  Fighting the need inside her she made herself open her eyes and look at him.

"What's the matter Max?"  She brushed at the hair pasted to his forehead.  "Why did you stop?"  She asked trailing her hands through his hair.

"I don't want to hurt you."  He said grabbing one of her hands and bring it to his mouth for a kiss.   "I can use my…"

"No!"  She yelled cutting him off.  "Max… I need this… I need this to be normal.  Okay."

"Okay…I… just tell me to stop and I will."  He said looking down into her eyes.

"Just kiss me, Max."  She moaned smiling up at him.

He gently took her mouth, moving his lips softly over hers.  Deepen the kiss he ate at her his heart trashing in his chest.  Liz moaned arching her lower body into him causing him to groan as he pressed down trying to get closer, trying to ease the ache racing through him.  Running his hand down the side of her body Max held her hips moving her body faster, harder into his.   Reaching in between them he spread her essence as he pushed a finger into her warm body.  He groaned, as her walls seem to clasp on to his finger.  Withdrawing his finger he pushed it into her again as she pushed her body up to meet him.

Liz moaned, enfolding her bottom lip within her teeth.  The ache inside her was indescribable.  She murmured her objection when Max pulled out of her completely only to find herself grasping for air as a shudder ran through her as she gazed wide-eyed at him when he replaced his finger with his hard throbbing flesh.  The feel of him at the entrance to her body felt so right.

Max slowly moved into her.  Enjoying the tight feel of her body.  He wanted to scream out, to thank God for bringing her into his life.  He eased himself into her until he felt the barrier he knew would bring her pain.  Taking a deep breath he captured her eyes with his.  "I love you." He moaned plunging deep inside her taking the last barrier between them away.  Liz cried out in pain as the tears that strung into her eyes ran down her cheeks.  Moaning Max laid still fighting against his body's demand that he complete their union.  "I'm sorry… Liz…God… I…"  He cried as tears filled his eyes.  In all the years he was secretly in love with her he never thought that his love for her would bring her so much pain.  Even the final true act of expressing their love for one another brought her pain.  "We can stop… I… can stop…"

"No!"  Liz roared pushing her hips into him drawing him deeper into her.  "I don't want you to stop."

"But I'm hurting you.  God… Liz…I… always seem to end up hurting you."  He moaned fighting to keep his body still.  He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.  "We can stop."  He said as he took another deep breath.

Liz captured his head between her hands.  "Max… look at me."  She demanded.  He stared down at her, his guilt written so clearly in his eyes, she took a deep breath.  "If I were with another man, Max.  Even if he was fully human it would still hurt."

"That's not the point…"  

"Yes it is."  She interrupted him.  "Would you rather my first time be with someone else?"  She asked.

He felt like she'd physically hit him.  His shock was quickly replaced with an uncontrollable rage that raced through him at the thought of another man touching her, tasting her like this.

"No!"  He roared trembling at the thought of losing her again.  "No."  He repeated shaking his head.  "I'll kill any man who dare touch you."  He sore.  "Your mine, Liz.  Your mine."  He said taking her mouth again passionately.

Liz moaned as she felt him begin to move inside of her again.  The pain was now replaced with a burning ache that made her tremble with need.  Moving to meet his thrust she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations racing through her.  Leaning into the hollow of her neck he increase his movements, plunging into her forcefully.

"Max… Max…"  She moaned as she reached her pick falling into a spiraling arrangement of sensations so acute that she felt every cell in her body quiver inside her.  So bright, so beautiful the image flashed before her closed eyes.  A cluster of stars unlike anything she has ever seen.  It's brightness blinding, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from its breathe-taken image.  "Max… Max…" She moaned her nails digging unwittingly into the hard muscle of his upper arms.  

Max didn't feel the pain; he was beyond anything but the agonizing pleasure railroading him.  

"Oh God… Liz…"  He cried out loud as his body exploded into a shuddering light of images that held him in its grasp.  A bright cluster of stars so spectacular that he couldn't turn away from its magnificence.  "Oh… God…Liz…"  He moaned when he was finally able to speak.  "I love you."  He said pulling her tightly to his pounding heart.

"Max…I…"  Looking into his eyes she smiled.  "You saw it to?  Didn't you?"  She asked cupping his face within her hands.  "The stars, so bright…so beautiful."

"Yes, I saw it Liz."  He said.  Even though their bodies were still joined it wasn't enough he needed to touch her so he took her face into his hands and pulled her to him gliding his lips over hers so gently, softly that her breath caught in her throat.

Kissing once more on her lips Max pulled away laying on his back as he took a deep breathe, running his hands over his face.  Getting to his feet he smiled down at the beautiful woman below him.

"Where are you going?"  Liz cried pulling the blanket Max had thrown on the sofa by the fire earlier.

"I'll be right back don't worry."  He said smiling as he headed down the hall to the bathroom.

It seemed like an eternity before he was back to Liz, but actually he was only gone for a couple of minutes.  "What's that?"  She asked noticing the object in his hand.

Smiling Max knelt beside her.  "This…"  He said moving between her legs.  "is to remove the evidence of your lost maidenhood."

Her eyes dropped half-mast as she whispered.  "Oh…"  Spreading her legs a little farther she gave him assess to her essence an affectionate smile on her lips.  'He's all mine.'  She told herself.  'This wonderful, caring, amazing person is actually mine.'  She closed her eyes as he removed the evidence of their lovemaking from her body, but she knew in her heart that no matter what happen in the future.  No matter how many Tess invaded their life's, how many evil aliens come their way.  One thing will never change.  Max is hers heart, body and soul as she is his.

Looking into her eyes he held his breath.  He wouldn't let anything from this moment on come between them.  'Your mine.'  He told himself.  An over rimming feeling of love and thanks-giving railroaded his body that he couldn't keep the smile from his lips.  'Forever, you are my wife, my queen.'

Liz smiled as she let him hold her.  They were together and happy.  But she knew that this private world of theirs wouldn't last forever.  Tomorrow will bring a new day and with it the unknown.  But she was secure in the knowledge that together along with their friends they can defeat any obstacles that this or his world throws their way.

I would love to write a sequel to this story, but I won't if my viewers don't think I should.  Let me know if you think it's worth my time and yours. I would love to get the other characters more involved in the story line.   


	12. Beyond Destiny Chapter Eleven

Authors Note:  I dedicate this chapter to Coffeeobsessed. After rereading I agree it needed more closure. I actually wrote half of this before posting chapter ten, but I got side step.  Thank you! 

Chapter Eleven:

Liz stared out the side window as they drove back to reality.  It was a beautiful day, but

it's beauty went unnoticed to her.  Taking a deep breath she rested her face in the hand she had propped on the door.  She couldn't understand the uneasiness eaten away at her.  She didn't want to think about what they were going to tell the others when they got back, but she knew the moment they returned they would demand to know what happen between them at the cabin.  Closing her eyes she took another deep breath trying to discharge the restlessness holding her in it grasp.  

Max glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.  He felt the tension that had consume him all morning intensify, merging with the anger still simmering inside him surface with

a quickness that made him grip the steering wheel tightly.  Taking a deep breath he tried to control the unwanted emotions surging through him. Slamming a fist on the steering wheel he jerked the car to the side of the road, hitting the brakes he stopped the jeep suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?"  Liz demanded yanked out of her thoughts.

Closing his eyes Max didn't answer for a few seconds.  He couldn't make himself look at her; he was so hurt, so angry.

"Max… what's the matter?"  She asked watching him, her concern rushing though her.

"I can't do this."  He said.  "I can't…won't let you do this."  He murmured his mouth compressed in a frown.

Sighing Liz looked out at the landscape around them.  "I…I don't know what you're talking about, Max.  What am I doing?"  She asked turning to face him.

Grabbing the handle of the door Max stormed out of the jeep going to the passenger side he yanked the door open.  "Get out!"  He demanded, his tone leaving her no choice, but to do what he command.

"I won't let you do this, Liz."  He said his heart pounding.  He's already been down this road with her so many times it was beginning to make him physically sick.  "I won't let you analyze what happen at the cabin to death."  He said capturing her eyes with his.  "We did nothing wrong." He screamed at her.

"I never thought that we did."  She hurried to reassure him her heart braking at the pain in his eyes.  "How can you think I thought that?"  She demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

Max felt the anger evaporate immediately from his body.  "If your not regretting  making love to me then what's wrong?"  He asked running his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.  It felt like an enormous weight was just lifted off his shoulders and he was allowed to breath again.

"Max…"  She cried turning away from him as she took a few steps away.  How could she explain the uncertainty overwhelming her?  How can she make him understand the fear racing inside her?

"Liz…"  He said going to stand behind her.  "What's the matter?"

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, lifting her face toward the sun.  "I don't know if I can do it."  She said.

"You don't know if you can do what?"  He asked taking hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him.  "You don't know if you can do what?"  He repeated.

"I can't face them…okay."   She yelled pulling away from him.  "I can't face her."

Max looked at her confusion over coming the uneasiness inside him.  "You can't face who?"

"Her…Tess…I can't…Max…I just can't."  She cried her tears running down her face.  "I can't."  She whispered.

Max looked at her perplexed.  "Tess doesn't matter anymore.  She's…"

"God…Max…maybe she doesn't matter to you, but…but she matters a hell of a lot to me."  She yelled at him.

"I don't understand, Liz."

"Ahhhh…. how can you not get it?"  She demanded towing her arms in the air as she stormed angrily away from him.  "She took something away from me…Max…God.  I can't even remember half of what she did to me."  She screamed her anger racing inside her.  "How the hell am I suppose to face her when I don't even know exactly what she did to me?"  She questioned as she faced him.

"Okay…"  He said covering his eyes for a second in frustration.  "Tess means absolutely nothing.  God…Liz…you're my wife now…my queen.  At least you will be soon in the eyes of my people and I plan on making it so in the eyes of this world, but in my heart you're already both."  Walking up to her he captured her eyes with his.  "So don't think about her.  She's below you.  On my plant she's nothing more then a servant and that is how you should see her.  A servant who is not worth a second thought."

"That's easy for you to say, Max.  Your not the one with missing days in your life."  She said sarcastically.

"This really means a lot to you…don't it?  He asked, but it wasn't a question it was more a state.  "It's in there, Liz."  He said tapping her head gently before placing his hand back on her shoulder.  "If you really want those days back I can give it to you."

"I have to know…Max…I have to know what she did to me."

"I didn't keep my promise…did I?"  He murmured caressing her cheek with his hand.  "I guess I got side-tracked." A slight smile graces his mouth.

"Max…."  She moaned closing her eyes as he continued the tender caress of her face.

He took a deep breath, she could tell that he had come to a decision by the way he squared his shoulders.  "Okay. If it mean that much to you I'll let you see…I'll let both of us see the nightmare of the past few days." 

Gently cupping her face within his hands he stared into her eyes taken deep breaths.  "Take a deep breath, Liz… let yourself go."  He whispered staring down at her. The connection was immediate.

He was drowning…drowning in a black sea so overwhelming that his heart slammed against the wall of his chest forcefully.  He felt the terror racing through her as she struggled to hold back the blackness that seemed to be closing in around her.  'He doesn't belong to you… he doesn't really love you.'  The words sliced into him so unexpectedly, so painfully, it extracted a moan from deep inside him.  Every single word echoed brought excruciating pain.  As if the words where a whip being brought down viciously on her flesh.

It hit her like a tidal-wave, consuming ever fiber of her being.  Her heart raced as the extent of his guilt, slammed into her pushing the oxygen from her lungs so swiftly it made her dizzy.  She felt that guilt fuse with his fear for her, accelerating the two emotions into an uncontrollable rage that stripped him of all control.  It's magnitude blinding, binding her to the dark emotions swirling inside him.  She felt his need for revenge; he's need to destroy who ever was hurting her.  The blood in her veins felt like it was on fire as the agonizing emotions railroaded through her.

"No!"  She screamed pushing him away from her forcefully.  "Oh…God…oh God…"  She cried fallen to her knees with her hands over her face.

His chest heaving Max dropped to the ground in front of her watching her through his tears.  "Liz…I'm so sorry…oh God…I'm so sorry.  I'll make her pay for this I swear it…of God…I should have…I should have…"

Lunging herself into him Liz wrapped her arms around him tightly.  "Oh Max…"  She cried her sobs echoing around them.  "I didn't know…I didn't know."  She repeated, tightening her hold on him.  "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."  She cried.

Pulling slightly away from her he gently drew the hair away from her face.  "I'm sorry Liz.  I shouldn't have let you relive that."  He moaned cupping her face within his hands. 

"I shouldn't have let you see…"

She withdrew from him as quickly as he'd found her in his arms.  Getting to her feet her body trembling she turned away from him.  Everything in her wanted to retaliate, to search her out and make her pay.  

He slowly got to his feet.  He wanted to feel her in his arms again, to reassure himself that they were all right.  But he knew…he knew from the way she was holding herself that the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her.  His heart racing with fear he went to stand behind her, but he couldn't bring him self to touch her.  "I can't lose you."  He whispered his voice laced with his pain.  "I can't…Liz…"

"I didn't know." She repeated, her voice so low that he almost didn't hear her.

"God, Liz…I was wrong.  I shouldn't have let you relive what she did to you…I'm sorry.  I always end up hurting you…don't I."  He asked, tears streaming down his face.  He was losing her, he could feel it and everything in him wanted to dwindle into

nothing and die.  "please…of God…"  He screamed dropping to his knees as he covered his face within his hands  "it will kill me if I lost you now."  His humorless laughter brought her swiftly towards him.  She stared down at her love, her heart beating erratically in her chest.  "I'm this great king from a far away world and here I am kneeing before you begging you not to leave me even though there's a part of me that knows your better off without me, safer if we're apart."

"Max…"  She murmured her heart racing at his words.  She wanted to laugh herself at the absurdity. How could he question their love for each other?  How can he doubt her loyalty to him?

"I'm sorry…" He cried.  "I'm sorry that I can't let you go even though I know its what's best for you.  Please don't ask me to do the importable because I can't…I can't let you go."  He sobbed pulling her close to him and burying his head in her stomach.  "I can't."

Pulling his head up to look at her a sad smile on her lips, her eyes filled with tears she captured his eyes with her.  "I didn't know."  She repeated her heart braking inside her.

"I didn't know…"  She cried, dropping to her knees in front of him.  "I didn't know that you loved me so much."  She sobbed pulling him toward her.  "Oh God…I didn't know."  She moaned.

He throws his arms around her pulling her tightly into his embrace.  "I love you."  He moaned inhaling her scent into his lungs.  "I love you."

Smiling she pulled his face up to her tear drench eyes.  "How can you love me so much?"  She asked running her hands through his hair.  "What have I ever done to deserve you?"

His breath caught in his chest at her words.  Everything in him wanted to rejoice, to take her into his arms and show her slowly, oh so slowly how much he loved her.  He wanted to worship every aspect of her.  But he made himself say instead.  "What have I ever done to deserve you?"  

"I love you…I love you."  She cried her tear racing down her face.  "I love you."

She loved him so much at that moment that it was hard for her to draw in the much needed air into her lungs.  How could this amazing person love her so much?  What did she do in her past to be blessed with him?  She couldn't find the answers to your questions, but one thing she knew without doubt, she loved him with everything within her and he loved her and together they were strong and could overcome anything that tried to come between them and even though he would have to leave her one day to fulfilled his destiny she knew whole heartily that she would stand beside him, that she would love him until the day she drew her last breath.


End file.
